Monster
by Princess Inari
Summary: Being a son of Hokage, his life seems to be charmed, just like how his village looks; With a mother who's taking advantage of him, corrupted politics and military systems, he just wished to live and die as one Shinobi. NarutoXItachi. NOT Yaoi. Naruto's 5years older than rookie 9.


AN: A small but important change - Naruto is five years elder than Rookie 9.

Consequences?

Naruto's birth happened five years earlier than in canon, the time where Rin was still alive. Therefore Obito did not turn rogue yet and Kyuubi attack didn't happen.

As a result of this, Kushina and Minato both lived and Kyuubi still stayed in Kushina's stomach until Naruto's 6th birthday. On his birthday they planned to pass down the demon to their son, to enhance his power level. The ordeal was carried out in success and Naruto became the vessel of Kurama.

Rin was killed by Kakashi when Naruto was five, thus causing Obito to turn rogue. However he didn't have a chance to attack Konoha using Kyuubi in this fiction.

Naruto entered his father's ANBU squad at age ten.

Change 2- Itachi is a woman.

Consequences?

Sasuke's supposed to be clan heir. He grew up with hard training and non-negligence from his parents. Due to Itachi's unnecessarily powered ability compared to her brother, and her loving nature toward her village, their parents and clan council don't fuss over Itachi that much than in canon. She did enter ANBU, and became a spy of village.

Itachi's quiet, brooding nature often causes many other people to misunderstand her. Aren't we all attracted to handsome, brooding male prodigy? But most people frown up when a female prodigy is lack in speech and doesn't open up her mind, especially when she gets higher promotion than other average girls. Gossips spread among other females.

Change 3- Namikaze Minato is a horny jerk, and Kushina is no better as she takes advantage from her own son. This story contains some incestuous scenes and adulteries, although it won't be main pairing. Main paring is Naruto&Itachi.

Therefore, Naruto's character isn't that innocent or 'Jesus-like' compared to canon. He's kind of mentally twisted.

Naruto might seem overpowered, but he won't be gary-tsu or even canon-sue.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Fiesta night**

* * *

It was a fresh winter morning in the powerful village of Konoha. The sun had just finished rising, a warm glow covered many people as they went about their morning rituals. Chattering masses of people were streaming towards the marketplaces, teahouses, restaurants – everywhere. It wasn't as if Konoha hadn't had such glorious, golden days, but today was the day of Konohagakure's annual fiesta. The festival would be held by this night, and to the people_even shinobis_ it'd be a happy-enjoyable day.

The woman was staring at the newly risen sun by her bedside, her long red hair flowing like a cascade till it reached her shapely butt. She was the wife of Yondaime Hokage; the former vessel of Kyuubi; The mother of Namikaze Naruto;She was also credited as being the most beautiful woman in Konohagakure.

"Don't forget your breakfast."

His bright blue eyes seemed almost transparent against the sunlight from the window, while his spiky golden hair was shining like a halo by that.

She lifted her eyes, her blank expression rapidly replaced by a sweet smile. "I'll see you again tonight then?"

"At fiesta." The son replied, his well-framed body in complete with his ANBU uniform. Armour plates covering the backs of his arms and grey armour strapped over his black tunic and pants. Three pouches hung on his waist and a bandage was wrapped around his right thigh. Even on a festival day, ANBUs had works to do.

She nodded, then stretched her one hand to her son. Her son squeezed it softly, came closer, then kissed on her lips.

Then he was gone before she could kiss him back.

* * *

Beautiful, beautiful girls. Elaborately styled hair in all colours, gleaming, shining radiance. Their faces had been made up, the eyes enhanced. Brilliant, exotic coloured kimonos, wide silk sashes tied around their tiny waists. Demurely photographed...

"You're not reading that fashion magazine inside the Office, hmme?"

"Garrgh! Damn!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna try that kimono tonight?"

"Fuck you, Gai!" The female shrieked, scowl welling up on her face by the feminine anger.

"Please don't tell us that you're gonna try that out. You'll ruin our festival-" Slurring the end of his sentence Hayate quickly lifted his arm to block the flying magazine.

"Life is good, what a glorious festival day! How youthful it is!" Gai exclaimed, chucking upon the scene as he spread his arms comically. "This is a life!"

"Would you stop that 'youthful' thing?" Snarling, Yuuki picked up her fallen magazine from the floor.

"Why? We're youth! Having our golden time of lives! By the way, are you really gonna try that kind of makeup and Kimono?"

"Oy, she wants to be selected as Queen lady tonight."

Yuuki threw her pink hair over her shoulder, flashing her green eyes angrily. "Shut up, you douchebags."

"Hey, who's the Queen lady last year?"

"I don't remember." Hayate shrugged, soon to concentrate on arranging piles of papers.

"Children- the future of our village!" Gai murmured again, glancing at the bunch of playful children on a street through the window. Then he turned toward Yuuki. "By the way, isn't your sister also entering Academy this year?"

"She is."

"Well, does she resemble you a lot?"

"What do you mean? Of course she does."

"Disaster for fresh Academy boys."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD-"

"Oh, I see ANBUs." Hayate turned, still looking bored, toward the broad window. "We're lucky compared to them."

"Yeah, yeah, they're still busy even on a day like this. Hey you know, I think Genma is feeling up that Uchiha girl with the big tits." Gai grinned cheekily.

"Pervert," Yuuki hissed. "Anyway, that bitch will crush Genma's balls as soon as he approaches her. She's horrible."

"She's not a bitch," Hayate said quietly.

"Oh, I forgot. You _looove_ her, don't you?" Yuuki rolled her eyes at him. "I hope Yugao knows you're two-timing her with that Uchiha slut."

"Hey, don't call her like that. She's the_"

"I know, Uchiha prodigy, the ANBU squad captain blah blah blah, fuck I don't care about it, she's too strong for a woman! And about the power level, I bet that Naruto-sama will some day teach her a lesson for her arrogance!" then suddenly her eyes began to twinkle dreamingly.

Gai and Hayate exchanged glances. Gai then scratched his head. "I don't understand why Naruto-sama suddenly pops out at the middle_"

Just then the mentioned Uchiha female and another Uchiha ANBU passed their office by the windows. Gai quickly opened the nearest window and called;

"Oi, guys!" He shouted cheekily, "Have missions on a day like this?"

Behind him, Yuuki made a gesture like she was juggling two watermelons in front of her chest.

Uchiha Itachi neither paused nor looked at any of them; she just kept walking, her silky dark hair swinging gently over her back as she walked. Her breasts were somewhat big for thirteen years old girl, as mentioned earlier; She was an early and very fast bloomer, and unfortunately for her, this singled her out even more as a target of male fascination and female envy, and this often manifested in nasty ways.

It was Uchiha Shisui who paused to shake his middle finger to the jounins. "Fuck you!"

Gai turned around and made a comical crying pose.

"She always makes poor Shisui-kun to tail after her like a slave." Yuuki growled as she watched the Uchiha ANBUs walking away.

"They're cousins." Hayate sighed now tiredly, turning his eyes back to his papers.

* * *

Kage paused his march toward the private room of Hokage momentarily when he noticed a certain tall blond boy standing beside the door, pressing his index finger on his own lips.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Be quiet." Naruto spat, facing the dark-haired ANBU fully. "Listen."

Jeering sound of man and two or three women laughing together, behind the thick door of Hokage's private office. Kage gulped._ Again._ It was usual for ANBU guards of Hokage to witness this kind of sounds. It was a top secret of course, as only around five men of ANBU including Kage and Naruto knew of Hokage's nasty hobby. And the ANBUs kept their mouths zipped well.

"He always makes me listen." Naruto murmured again, seemingly to be talking to himself rather than to his comrade ANBU. "My father always wants me to listen when he's insulting my mother."

Kage's eyes flickered up and down embarrassingly before he muttered, "I'm sorry, Naruto-sama-"

"Why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything to me."

Gulping again, Kage clasped a scroll in his hand, then held it out to Naruto. "Please, if you can pass this to Hokage-sama-"

"Why are you giving it to me? You give it to him by yourself." Then Naruto crossed his arms, his posture perfectly still as usual now.

Soon the noises from inside died away. Kage took the moment as a chance and knocked on the door.

The door then flung open without a warning and Hokage himself appeared, his outfits neat and tidy as usual. He grinned at the sight of his son and another ANBU subordinate. "Well? Guess I got a business to do."

Kage crouched quickly. "There's a report from our agent in Kumo, Hokage-sama."

"Get up, get up. Let's go to my office. And you too, my son."

The two ANBU males followed quietly behind Yondaime Hokage. As they entered Hokage's office, Kage immediately crouched again, while Naruto merely stood beside Hokage's desk.

"Surrounded by my ANBU boys." Yondaime grinned again as he took his seat. "Everytime I close my eyes I see your stiffened postures and brooding, gloomy eyes. Now give me the report."

Kage lifted his scroll using his two hands without moving single one of other parts of his body. Naruto took the scroll from his hands and handed it to Hokage.

Yondaime squeezed the scroll, opened it and started to read. As his eyes skimmed over the words, thick veins pulsed upon his temples.

Few seconds later the Hokage closed the scroll and tossed it roughly to backward. "These bastards never stop to seek for power and techniques." He groaned. "Planning to kidnap Uchiha kid this time? I thought the loss of Hyuuga twin was enough to bitch them out." He began to chuckle hysterically then, cocking his head upward to stare at his son. "What do you think, son?"

"I don't think it's possible." The younger Namikaze replied frankly. "They will only fail miserably, especially when it's Uchiha."

"Yeah, right. Uchihas are powerful, _you understand_?" The last two words, which had been spoken with a strange press, sent a chill down to the two ANBU boys' spines.

_What was that?_ Naruto stared deeply into his father's blue orbs, wondering of hidden meaning behind the words.

However soon Yondaime started to chuckle cheerfully, cutting through the thick tension-filled air. "Alright, today's a special day anyway. Let's talk about it tomorrow. Just tell your comrades that they can enjoy themselves tonight. You're dismissed."

"Hai," Kage acknowledged and disappeared with a small puff of smoke.

Naruto turned toward his father.

"Well? Do you also have a report?"

"You'll get into a trouble one day if you keep on doing that." The son muttered.

The father ran his hand over his own spiky golden hair, sneering. "What do you mean? Ah, don't worry. Whatever those geishas say, who'll ever believe a single word of them?"

"Tou-san." The son took a deep breath. "You don't enjoy it."

Suddenly the elder blond's blue eyes froze icily. The younger stared back, unruffled, with his own calm blue eyes.

"What do you mean..?"

"You're just doing it in order to insult Kaa-san."

A silver orgel, which had been placed at the corner of Hokage's desk, came flying. Naruto quickly moved to escape from the hit.

"Get away!" His father hollered angrily.

Naruto did so.

* * *

Everyone melted outside into the beautiful evening air. The street was intermittently hung with glowing lanterns, and large colorful signs redirecting them to areas where the events were situated. Food stalls were everywhere, as well as accessories stalls, drink bars and even kiss stalls for hormone-pulsing youths. Everyone was wearing his/her most magnificent Kimono tonight, especially young women who wanted to present themselves in a most beautiful manner, secretly hoping to be selected as 'Queen lady' of this year's festival.

Against the half–light of the sky, and the light radiating from the throbbing mass of activity in the stalls below, the light on the young ladies made them look especially bewitching.

Standing on the roof of Hokage's tower, Naruto scrutinized all of these; it was part of his job, to make sure everything secure especially on a day like this, where even Hokage himself put his guard down to enjoy this glorious night. He then looked again to spot his mother.

His mother was surrounded by Haha Rengōgun(Allied mothers force)- including Uchiha Mikoto, Haruno Mebuki, Yoshino Nara, Akimichi Sena, Yamanaka Hano, Hyuuga Hikari, Hyuuga len, and so on. Those women, mostly in their late twenties or early thirties, were beautiful as well, especially his mother. She had on a purple kimono, with a very pale red border and _obi_, and beautiful delicate red embroidery on either side of the folds and on the skirt. Her red hair had been swept back into an elegant bun, and a miniature fan protruding from the side of the bun. She was, to say the least, breathtakingly beautiful. She smiled, laughed, and exchanged gossips with her friends merrily, causing herself to be looked half her age. However sometimes she paused from speaking or laughing and looked around, as if she's waiting for someone.

Him.

He retreated from the tower and landed on a ground. He was still in his ANBU uniform instead of Kimono, but he didn't care.

He made his way toward the fiesta area. The many stands of the festival came into view, the moon shining through a hole in the clouds, letting the falling snow glow in a magical light. It was a sight that really lifted the spirits with its beauty.

"FIFTEENTH!"

"ONE ROUND MORE!"

"GARRRGH!"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder as he caught his father's voice. It was easy to recognize his father's shiny spiky head. The man was sitting inside one of the drink stalls, surrounded by other adult males- the clan heads. Obviously they're having a sake competition.

Suddenly a POOF rang through the air and a giant toad appeared behind the table, a white-haired man riding it. "JIRAYA THE TOAD-SAGE HAS ARRIVED!" He called, and the gathered men quickly sheathed the weapons they had instinctively drawn.

"Oh my Kami, Sensei!" Minato hiccuped, a wide smile welling up on his reddened face. "You're back in town? Looks like I have to reinforce the guards around the hot-springs. So, how long have you been here?"

"Just arrived! What do you think of me?"

"An incorrigible pervert." Inoichi replied instead, his face also as red as Minato's.

Jiraiya clutched his chest in mock-pain. "You wound me. However, since I smell the alcohol on you both, I'll let it slide."

"Join us, sensei. Listen, this Inoichi bastard just provoked me, he said he can outdrink me in sake."

"I didn't say that, it was you who said that to me."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Sorry- hey, That's MY SON!"

The elderlies' eyes fell on the certain young blond.

"That's your son?" Jiraiya gaped comically. "I thought he could be... fatter! Oh my, boys grow up like weeds!"

All of them chuckled.

"Come on, son, meet your pervert Godfather. Were you six when you saw him last time?"

"My dear Godson, tell me frankly, are you still a virgin?"

"Sensei!"

"Joke, joke!"

Naruto nearly flinched when Jiraiya clasped his hand between his own warm, large ones.

"It's always amazing to find the generation I'd left behind have grown so much! So how's life, Naruto?" The sannin grinned good heartedly.

"He's an elite ANBU now. He protects me and my village from the shadow, that's MY SON!" Then Minato sprawled over the table, his long arms whipping the sake bottles to the ground.

"Tou-san, you're too drunken." Naruto glanced down at his father, his brow creased.

Minato whipped his head up speedily at this. "Yeah, me and guys had such a blast!"

"I think Inoichi wins." Hyuuga Hiashi voiced, putting a humor.

Inoichi threw his chest proudly. "Of course, no one can outdrink me."

"You are certainly not winning any prizes for modesty." Shibi spat.

Naruto lifted his one eyebrow and looked around when he felt a certain stare. He soon recognized a grim face of Uchiha Fugaku, who's standing at the corner of the stall quietly, contemplating the scene. The Uchiha quickly smiled when their eyes met together, and though the action seemed to be from courtesy, it sent a strange chill down to the young ANBU's spine.

"Hey, talk, son! Why don't you humor us for a while? Oh, are you still angry?" Minato hiccuped again, holding his son's arm within his hand and speaking in totally drunken voice. "I'm sorry, I'm a terrible father. Will you forgive me?"

Jiraiya smirked interestingly. "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing, he's just drunken." Responding nonchalantly Naruto approached to the counter and ordered a cup of iced water. Few seconds later he came back with a glass of Iced water and handed it to his father.

"I wish I had a son too." Hiashi commented, amused by the scene.

"Me too." Inoichi sniffled, also drunken though not as much as Minato.

"Oh really? I wish I had a daughter." Shibi groaned. "Sons are troublesome!"

"You're lucky, Fugaku, you have both." Inoichi pointed his finger to the silent Uchiha.

Minato took few sips of iced water and coughed. "Damn, it's freezing just like you. Thank you. You're a good son." By next moment his blue eyes abruptly flashed indignantly. "But I'll kill ya if you irritate me again!"

The gathered clan heads and the sannin chuckled. Naruto merely blinked. Soon Minato smiled again and patted Naruto's face lightly.

"He became chuunin at eight, and became ANBU at Eleven! Look at him, he's MY SON! Fangirls are hounding him! Inoichi, you don't have a son like mine, eh? He's just a clone of me!"

"Tou-san-"

"Alright, alright, you can go now and enjoy yourself with your friends and fangirls. We old slugs will start to talk about those bored, old stories."

"Have a good time, then."

"Good-bye, Godson, see you tomorrow!"

"Good-bye, Naruto-kun!"

"Bye son, see ya soon!"

Naruto left them, burying himself into the crowd.

He passed music stand that had been set up grandly on a large black stage, and a karaoke machine was playing. Some giggling young girls were singing a song and the leading voice wasn't all that wonderful.

He frowned as the lead voice went into a high pitched shriek, trying to catch up the melody with disastrous results.

"Disastrous, isn't it?" Somebody threw arms around his neck, suddenly enough to make him stagger. "There you are!"

"Kakashi-nii." Naruto smiled calmly. The silver-haired ANBU looked almost like a samurai with his black kimono and the trademark mask.

"Why are you wandering like a lost puppy? And with that uniform?" Kakashi chuckled. "You're making yourself stand out even more. Is that on purpose?"

"Not really."

"Oy, Naruto-sama, and my rival!"

The two ANBUs perked up as the voice of infamous Gai shook up the whole area.

"You know you look really horrible with that." Kakashi commented, pointing at Gai's green Kimono.

"You too, my rival! Naruto-sama, why are you still in that uniform? It's so unyouthful of you!"

Naruto shook his head helplessly as he noticed few more Shinobi and ANBU comrades gathering toward them. He then noted, that he couldn't recognize almost all of the kunoichis' faces, he could only discern them by their hair colors.

"What happened to them?" Naruto mumbled quizzically.

"Art of make-up." Both Kakashi and Gai began to titter.

"Don't insult ladies, you'll get your balls crushed." Anko grinned sadistically as she approached beside them, her one hand holding cotton candy. She was the only kunoichi here who didn't cover her face with thick makeup materials, though she did look exquisite in a violet kimono with a white _obi_, her hair up as well.

Soon noises followed as they're surrounded by their shinobi comrades.

"Naruto-sama, why are you still in that Uniform? You make us feel like we're not doing our duty properly!"

"No no no, he's just standing himself out!"

"Hey look at our lady-comrades' faces, can you even recognize them?! Wahaha!"

"YOU DOUCHEBAG!"

"ARRGH! Help! Heeeelp!"

Naruto made a wry smile upon the chaos, then abruptly asked; "Where're all of our Uchiha comrades?"

"They're on their own, probably." Kakashi shrugged.

_You understand?_

Naruto knitted his brow. Something about Uchihas was bothering him since this morning. He ruffled his own fair hair for a while then whirled around.

"Where are you going?"

"Naruto-sama! stay with us!"

Naruto turned back to face his comrades, and shook a hand at them. "I have to see my mother. See you guys later."

He easily spotted his mother. It was always easy for him to find her, even when she's buried among thousand crowds. He was her son.

The ladies were drinking too- though not as rashly as their husbands did. They were both talking and drinking at the same time, sometimes giggling merrily by someone's joke.

"Well, but that woman smiles far too much, don't you think? Oh, and deary me – surely that one's teeth put a horse's ones to shame!" The ladies laughed.

Naruto slowly made his entrance inside the stall and voiced; "Good evening."

Kushina immediately lifted her eyes at her son's voice, her face glowing even more beautifully with a happy smile. "Sochi!"

"Oh, Naruto-sama! You're becoming more and more handsome everyday!"

"You got a splendid son, Kushina-sama!"

"How handsome he is! How reliable!"

Naruto thanked politely to the compliments, before the face of Uchiha Mikoto reminded him of his dilemma once again.

_You understand?_

"Hello, Mikoto-san, you look beautiful today." He commented, causing the Uchiha woman to blush.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama, that's so sweet."

"But where're all your clansmen? I mean I couldn't see any of them here, except for Fugaku-san."

"Oh," The woman blinked, strangely embarrassed. "Perhaps they're enjoying themselves on their own. They always do that, even during the festival like this-"

_Strange._ He did remember seeing Uchihas on past years' festival days. But he did not say anymore and simply nodded, taking his mother by arms. "Excuse me for few minutes, I need my mother for a while."

"Bye Naruto-sama, come back soon, Kushina-sama!" The ladies waved altogether.

"Those hypocritical sluts." Kushina mumbled disdainfully as they got out of the stall. Then she turned to face her son fully, her purple eyes regaining its warmth again. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you so long."

"I'm with you now."

"How do I look today?"

"You look splendid."

"But why did you praise stupid Mikoto while ago?" She frowned, playfully pinching his nose. "You wanted me to be jealous?"

Naruto smiled at her, rather patiently, leading themselves out of the fiesta area and heading to the forest, passing few canopies.

"Hurry." Kushina whispered, her breath winding hot by his ear. "Here. Now."

Naruto nodded. He lifted her lightly within his arms and seated her on a flat rock. Kushina smiled as he lowered his head and lifted her skirt up.

"Hurry, sochi, now, now-" she urged again, whispering hotly. "Now sochi! I want you now!"

He carefully licked his mother's thighs making Kushina even more aroused before he stopped at her underwear. It was soaked already. He grabbed the red silk cloth and yanked it down.

Naruto latched on and started to suck the outer folds of Kushina's wet slit. The redhead gasped as she grabbed Naruto's golden hair and sighed in blissful ecstasy.

"Dear, yes! Ohhh Kami! Get inside of me! Now!"

He shook his head and rose up, thrusting his hard prick into her wet vagina. Kushina bit her lower lip as she felt the intruding muscle of her son inside her.

"Oh he's so fierce. Sochi, yes, there you are! You're supposed to be there always!" Kushina again sighed in bliss as Naruto quickly accelerated his hips. She gasped at the new pace as he moved his dick through her fathoms. He leaned up as she set on his cock making her gasp as she felt him reach even further inside her while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kushina moaned, shivering as Naruto's semen rushed into her walls. The sweat from their act was evident on the rock and ground as the incestuous couple sighed. Soon their breathing slowed and Kushina got a gleam in her eye, as she noticed her son's face suddenly darkening.

She quickly kissed her son to stop him from bearing any flickering emotion of guilt, just as she always did. "I love you, sochi. You make me so happy."

Flashy blue eyes stared down at her with weirdly calm gleaming inside. "Me too, Kaa-san."

The incestuous couple left the forest together in a second. Naruto escorted his mother back to the stall where the ladies were in, and left them.

He was now going to look for Uchihas. But first, he had to quench himself. His throat was drying painfully. He looked around, intending to drop at any stall to buy fresh water, however, most stalls were full of screaming girls and Naruto didn't want to be buried among them. Shaking his head tiredly he changed his direction to a well, ignoring fangirlish screams that were hounding him from behind.

There was a large well in a yard behind Academy building, he remembered. He passed the building, which was also decorated with lanterns and flashy papers. Crooked smiled passed across his lips as he looked up the building where he had had once studied and graduated.

As he lifted a thick wooden cover on the top of the well, crystal clear water emerged, reflecting dark sky and moon on its surface-

_Crack._

His brow creased as he looked up at the noise. It seemed like somebody had just trampled a bough.

"I'm sorry- I thought no one would be here."

Naruto glanced at the owner of the polite voice. A figure of female. He almost didn't recognize her for first few seconds, though this time it wasn't because of heavy make up. In truth, she wasn't wearing any make up, and it was just her kimono which made her look totally different than usual. She had on a red kimono, with dark blue border and _obi_, and delicate dark blue embroidery on either side of the folds and on the skirt. Her long dark hair was just down like usual though, leaving the fact that she seemed rather uncomfortable with the attire. Anyway, she indeed looked like a 'Yamato Nadeshiko' now instead of a fierce ANBU comrade.

_Uchiha Itachi._

He'd been looking for Uchihas up to whole this time, and now one of them bounced in front of him on her own. Murphy's law much? He suddenly felt tired. What was he going to do when he found them? Ask them what's wrong?

He sighed, scooped water with a plastic bowl and quenched himself, then scooped again, and this time handed it to the Uchiha female.

She stared back at him with her dark eyes almost incredulously, but soon received the bowl thankfully.

Suddenly the sky brightened over them. The first explosion brought a hush to the low murmur of sound, drawing a collective, "Wooow!" from the crowd in fiesta area.

The booming and the sudden eruptions of color in the sky caused the two to look up. They could see the fireworks blooming in the sky like giant flowers.

* * *

.

**End of chapter 1.**

**If you can, please write a review to this story. I'm really looking forward to know what you really think of it, and also your suggestions. ****If there is any grammatical or vocabulary mistake, please understand, since I'm not a native speaker.**


End file.
